A lining element comprising a layer of resin-absorbing material and a plastic sheet is apparent from WO 2011/104357 A3. A fiber material, a non-woven and/or a spacer fabric are used as the resin-absorbing material. The plastic sheet is manufactured from PVC or thermoplastic polyurethane.
Furthermore, a lining element comprising a layer of resin-absorbing textile material, a coating of a synthetic resin and, optionally, a laminate or coating of foamed material is known from DE 20 2010 017 654 U1. The resin-absorbing layer is formed as a non-woven, fabric and knitted fabric containing ECR glass fibers, optionally mixed with synthetic fibers. The coating formed from a synthetic resin is comprised of polyurethane, polyvinyl chloride, polyacrylate or polyolefin.
In known lining elements, a calibrating tube, which is most frequently inflated with a fluid, preferably vapor, is used for inversion, pressing on and hardening the lining element. In order to obtain a good installation result, it is necessary that the lining element is flexible as regards curves and bends in the pipeline. In addition, the formation of creases is to be avoided or kept to a minimum by this flexibility. Furthermore, it is necessary for the lining element to have sufficient expansibility in the radial direction, i.e. transverse to the longitudinal direction of the lining element, in order to be sufficiently flexible in the case of a change in the nominal width of the pipeline.
However, the known lining elements are disadvantageous in that they have insufficient expansibility in the radial direction. Moreover, it is necessary to exert a large amount of force in order to radially expand the known lining elements.